Hook Hand
Hook Hand is a supporting character in Disney's 2010 animated feature, Tangled. He is the most prominent of the Pub Thugs, and serves as their feared leader. Hook Hand dreamt of becoming a concert pianist, which he eventually accomplished thanks to the support of Rapunzel. Background Hook Hand is the eldest of the "Hook Brothers", being the older sibling of Hook Foot. Though he loves his brother, Hook Hand was dismissive of his sibling's dream to become a dancer—as dancing was considered "lame." As a ruffian in Corona, Hook Hand spent much of his time at the Snuggly Duckling pub alongside other criminals and thugs. He is always accompanied by a captive accordion player, who Hook Hand forces to perform by lunging an axe at him. Personality Hook Hand describes himself as "malicious, mean, and scary." True to his word, he is aggressive towards his enemies. He also has a cruel sense of humor, as for many years he found amusement in tarnishing Hook Foot's love of dancing. Beneath his harsh exterior, however, Hook Hand is sweet, supportive, and warm-hearted. Rapunzel's willingness to support his dream despite his controversial background encouraged him to be a better person. Since reforming, Hook Hand remains gruff and intimidating, but has also adopted a chivalrous side to his personality. While he still finds pleasure in bullying anyone beneath him, he will also show a great deal of respect towards his friends. Appearances ''Tangled Hook Hand is first seen glaring at Rapunzel and Flynn (while sporting his hook) as they enter the pub. When Vladimir reveals that Flynn is a wanted man, Hook Hand decides to turn him into the guards for the reward money, and orders Greno to find them. The thugs fight over Flynn, and eventually hold him steady as Hook Hand prepares to knock the thief unconscious. Rapunzel physically assaults Hook Hand to stop this, before pleading for Flynn's freedom so that he can help her experience her dream. Hook Hand responds to this by revealing his own dream to be a concert pianist. The other pubs join in by revealing their own dreams, and they soon establish a friendship with Rapunzel, and by association, Flynn. However, Greno returns with the guards, unaware of the thugs' change of heart. Hook Hand sneaks Rapunzel and Flynn through a secret passage, but not before giving his wishes to Rapunzel's dream-oriented goal. Hook Hand returns when Maximus rallies the thugs to break Flynn out of prison in order to rescue Rapunzel. Hook Hand is last seen during Corona's celebration over the return of their lost princess (Rapunzel); according to Eugene's narration, Hook Hand went on to become a famous pianist, just as he had dreamed—he is seen wearing a gold variant of his hook, here. Tangled Ever After He returns in ''Tangled Ever After, playing the piano during Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. ''Tangled: Before Ever After Hook Hand was the only thug that did not make a physical appearance in ''Tangled: Before Ever After. His face can be seen on Rapunzel's wall paintings in her bedroom, however. ''Tangled: The Series In "What the Hair?!", Attila explains that Hook Hand left Corona to tour the world as a professional pianist. A poster of Hook Hand's tour is seen in the Snuggly Duckling. In his place at the pub is his brother, Hook Foot who, as the name suggests, has a hook for a foot. Hook Hand makes his first appearance in "The Brothers Hook". Since leaving Corona to pursue his dream, Hook Hand has earned worldwide fame and fortune ; he, at one point, boasts that he is now a millionaire). This is mainly due to the patronage of King Trevor of Equis, who agreed to fund Hook Hand's talents with excessive riches and luxury. During their travels, Rapunzel and Pascal come across a poster advertising Hook Hand's nearby concert and decide to visit. Hook Hand is overjoyed to be reunited with Rapunzel, but not so much so with Eugene, whom he still openly despises. Along with Rapunzel and Eugene is Hook Foot, whom Hook Hand is also overjoyed to see. However, Hook Hand wastes no time in mocking Hook Foot's bygone dream of becoming a dancer. Hook Hand's harsh treatment towards Hook Foot's dream comes as a shock to Rapunzel. She chastises Hook Hand's behavior, reminding him of how the only reason he became famous was because of the support that others had in his dream. This inspires Hook Hand to apologize to Hook Foot. At the end of the episode, Hook Hand invites Hook Foot to join the former on the road as "The Brothers Hook." Disney Parks Walt Disney World Hook Hand makes daily appearances as a face character in the Magic Kingdom's castle show, Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire as one of Donald's guests, along with the other Pub Thugs. Upon arrival, Hook Hand and the thugs start to cause havoc, even going as far as to fight Vladimir and the other thugs over Minnie Mouse. They are eventually calmed by the arrival of Rapunzel and Flynn, who explain that the thugs are good-natured deep down, which leads to a performance of "I've Got a Dream". Hook Hand and Vladimir later appear during the final portion of the show with the rest of the characters. Shanghai Disneyland Hook Hand's likeness is featured on the ''Tangled-inspired float in the park's daily daytime parade, Mickey's Storybook Express. Disney Cruise Line Aboard the Disney Fantasy cruise ship, Hook Hand appears in the Tangled segment of Wishes, where he leads the performance of "I've Got a Dream". Aboard the Disney Magic ship, Hook Hand appears in the stage adaptation of the film, living out the same role. Hook Hand also appears as a meetable character at Rapunzel's Royal Table. Trivia *At one point during "I've Got a Dream", Hook Hand scraps the keys off his piano with his hook, though it continues to play normally immediately afterward. Gallery Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 19.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 20.jpg WFTCRMImageFetch-13.aspx.jpeg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 40.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 14.jpg Rapunzel-hook-hand.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-4792.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel C shot 62.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps com-4951.jpg Weve all got a dream.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel C shot 52.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps com-10585.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps com-10593.jpg tangled-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-54.jpg Hook Hand Tour Poster.png The Brothers Hook (1).jpg The Brothers Hook (2).jpg The Brothers Hook 2.jpg The Brothers Hook (4).jpg The Brothers Hook 10.jpg The Brothers Hook (5).jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Siblings Category:Musicians Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Comic characters